


A Mischievous Morning

by SapphireBlair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chef Zhong Chenle, Choreographer Park Jisung, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Just Chenji being a grossly inlove couple, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Set in Truth or Drink AU, TikTok Prank, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlair/pseuds/SapphireBlair
Summary: “Okay and I’ll charge your order with the card number ending in, uhm, 0825. Is that correct Mr. Zhong?“0825?”“Yes. Is that correct?”“Yes yes. That’s right.”Jisung gasps and looks at Chenle like he has grown another head.OrChenle decides to prank Jisung by “ordering” a $1370 pair of shoes and using Jisung’s credit card to pay for it. Let's just say that the prank ends with one of them crying.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	A Mischievous Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunglele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglele/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of my closest friends in stan twt! My wife, soulmate and best friend, Ellie. Thank you for always being there for me and cheering me up when I need some even though we just started talking like less than two months ago. Hope you enjoy this little fic/gift. I love you always baby 💕

Chenle has been staring at the sleeping stray cat on their balcony for almost 10 minutes now. It’s not even 9 AM yet but here he is, bored out of his mind while laying on their still unmade bed. 

It’s his long-awaited day-off after 2 months of working in the restaurant daily but he’s not even doing anything!

Well, in reality, Chenle really does have a lot to do. Dozens of paperwork for his restaurant, coming up with a new recipe to add to his menu, doing his and Jisung’s laundry, and cleaning their bedroom to name a few. 

Yet he prefers to ignore all those tasks and keep on pretending that he’s got nothing to do for the day. 

After staring at the sleeping feline for another minute, Chenle removes his gaze from it and proceeds to look for his phone. He opens it and goes straight to his twitter account and just probably waste his whole morning scrolling through his feed.

The first thing that Chenle sees on his timeline is absolutely riveting. 

_@wykhey (38 mins ago)_

_For some reason, I was feeling a little off today :(((. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on ;))) @hwanginjune__

Chenle still thinks it’s funny to see Lucas tweeting disgustingly cheesy pick-up lines for what seems like the hundredth time in hopes of asking Renjun out on a date. 

Chenle opens the tweet and starts replying and tagging Renjun again and again until he felt like it’s enough to blow up Renjun’s phone with notifications. 

He internally laughs while imagining how Renjun probably looks like right now pretending to not like Lucas’s pick-up lines. The pair have been in this push-and-pull and he’s sure it would just take Renjun a few more pick-up lines from Lucas before he says his long-awaited yes.

Chenle exits the tweet and goes back to scrolling through his feed and not even a few scrolling later, he sees Jeno posting a candid picture of Jaemin as a greeting for their anniversary. 

_@leejenope (4 hrs ago)_

_Thank you for choosing my unfunny ass and for giving me the chance to have the world’s prettiest boyfriend ever. I love you so much Jaem_ _♥_ _@mejaemin813_

He unconsciously fake gags from how whipped his hyung is. He can just imagine his Jeno hyung’s smiling face while looking at Jaemin like nobody else matters in the world. He furiously types a teasing reply 

_@leejenope (1 min ago)_

_@leejenope the gayness in the air is too much I can feel it from our apartment_

A little more scrolling through his twitter and Chenle is bored again. He was about to exit the app when he sees Mark quote retweeting a video not even 5 minutes ago.

_@makeu_lee (2 mins ago)_

_@_haechanhyuck don’t even try doing this or I will file for a divorce. (I’m just kidding don’t divorce me, babe. I would be lost without you. Love you_ _♥♥♥_ _)_

Chenle smirks as he remembers the past week of Donghyuck tormenting Mark with pranks that he sees on Twitter and TikTok. The last prank his hyung did was to make Mark eat a very salty stew and pretending that he is still trying to learn how to cook it. To say that the video was cute would be an understatement. Mark really tried to eat a lot of the stew despite it being as salty as seawater to try not to hurt Donghyuck’s feelings. 

Full of curiosity with what Donghyuck probably is planning to do next, he opens the video. He is met with a woman pranking his boyfriend by ordering an expensive bag and charging it to his card.

As Chenle watches it, he can’t help but smile at how wholesome the couple is. Just by watching this short video, you could clearly see how healthy their relationship is, which sadly is quite a rare occasion lately. 

After watching it several times more, Chenle feels a light bulb lighting up above his head. He tries to stop the evil smile making its way to his face. 

Finally. Something entertaining enough to keep him busy for at least a few hours today. 

_I’m sorry Ji. You are going to have to suffer a little bit for me today._

Soon enough, Chenle is bouncing his leg in excitement as he holds his phone up his ear, waiting for the other line to pick up. He’s going to need a little help to make this prank a little bit more believable. The other line finally picks up and a familiar voice speaks up.

“Hey Lele. What’s up?” 

“Kun Hyung!” He excitedly greets. Realizing that he should be a bit more discreet and quiet, he starts whispering. “Are you busy right now?”

Chenle was met with silence. He knows his cousin’s Chenle-is-about-to-do-something-stupid-or-dangerous senses are tingling right now. “Depends on what you will say next. By the sound of you whispering, I am scared to find out.” Kun says cautiously, clearly afraid of what Chenle has on his big head right now.

“I kind of need a favor fro—”

“I am suddenly busy. I have to walk my rabbit.” Kun intercepts.

“First of all, you don’t walk rabbits hyung. Also, you don’t own any rabbits.” Chenle deadpans.

“I’m going to buy one right now if it meant getting away from your plans.”

He thinks he’s supposed to be hurt but he’s not. He knows why his cousin is acting like this. Well, let’s just say that ever since they were young, Kun always gets into trouble when he is helping Chenle in doing some of his ideas.

“Please hyung! It’s just easy and very harmless! I promise!” the younger one pleads, making his whining sound as cute and convincing as possible. 

The older doesn’t speak for a few seconds but soon Chenle hears a sigh coming from the other line. He smiles as he hears this which is a sign that he has succeeded in convincing Kun. 

“Fine! Fine! This is not going to get me into trouble okay?”

“Yup! 101% sure it’s safe and easy hyung!.” Chenle assures. Kun then asks him about what wild idea he has in mind today. 

He starts talking about the video that he saw while Kun silently listens to his explanation. After talking about the video, he hears the older hum and he takes that as a sign to continue talking. “Well. I want to do the same thing to Jisungie. I just want to see how he will react. You know how cute and flustered he gets when I do these things to him.”

“And what does your prank have to do with me Lele?”

“Can you please pretend that you are from the store and that you are confirming my order? I can send you the link to the video if you want to see it.” 

“Give me Jisung’s full credit card number. I’m going to use it after this prank. Splurge on some things for dealing with your chaotic self.” Kun replies.

“No hyung!” he giggles. “You are far richer than both of us, you don’t need to use Jisung’s card to buy yourself things. I’m just going to send the last digits of his card.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Just send it after the call. Shoot me a text if it’s go time.”

“Thank you hyung! Have I told you that you are such an amazing person and that I love you so much?” he says in a sickly sweet voice.

“Stop kissing my ass. It won’t do you any good if I get into trouble.”

Chenle laughs at his cousin’s words and then says his goodbyes. After he hears the call end, he jumps to his feet and makes his way in front of their cabinet. Once he opens it, he shoves the neatly folded shirts aside and reaches his arms to the back of the closet. Once he feels the box of his old phone, he takes it out of the closet and sets it up so he could use it to video his prank.

A couple of minutes later, Chenle finally finishes planning and goes out of their bedroom. He tries his best to show a neutral expression and not act like he has something up his sleeves as he walks towards the sound of someone furiously typing.

Arriving at the kitchen area, he sees Jisung sitting on the high chairs by the kitchen island, dressed in Chenle’s yellow hoodie (it’s actually Jisung’s but lately Chenle wears it more often than Jisung so he claims it as his hoodie now) and a mismatched we bare bears pajama pants (customized by drunk Chenle and drunk Jisung). He’s also wearing those damned round glasses that never fails to make Chenle’s heart skip a little. 

_God. How can he look so hot and cute at the same time_ ? _My heart is too weak for this._

It seems like the music blaring in Jisung’s earphones have been a little bit too loud since he didn’t notice Chenle’s arrival and just continued on checking his emails. Chenle uses this as an opportunity to sneak up to Jisung’s back. He feels Jisung jump a little after feeling a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He relaxes when he hears an all too familiar high pitched giggle and a pair of lips kissing his neck. 

“Good morning Ji.” Chenle greets, head still buried in Jisung’s neck.

“Hey there big baby.” Jisung says as he ruffles Chenle’s light brown locks affectionately. “Nice of you to finally get out of bed and grace me with your lovely presence.”

He lightly hits Jisung’s body and then he feels his boyfriend laugh softly from his flustered reaction. Chenle removes himself from Jisung before he even decides to cling to his boyfriend like a sloth for the rest of the day and just forget about the real reason why he got out of bed in the first place. 

He drags his feet towards the cupboards looking for what to prepare for breakfast whilst figuring out how to do his plan without getting caught. Looking at the counter, his eyes settle on the space between the toaster and the wall. _Perfect_. 

“Babe do you want some breakfast sandwiches?” Chenle looks back at his boyfriend. “You haven’t eaten breakfast right?” he says after noticing the lack of dishes in the sink. 

“I actually wanted to make you breakfast since it’s your day-off but you and I both know that would lead to either you eating a burnt sunny side up with eggshells in it or another burnt pan in the trash.” Jisung says while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and Chenle almost coos at how adorable his boyfriend looks right now. “But yeah make me some sandwich too.”

With his back towards Jisung, Chenle takes the chance to start setting up his prank. He looks at Jisung one more time and sees his boyfriend focused on his laptop with only his left earphone on his ear. 

Chenle tries his best to discreetly get his old phone out of his pocket. He then pretends to fumble with the toaster to put his old phone in the space between it and the wall, making sure that the camera is angled in a way that Jisung is clearly seen but still hidden if you don’t look too hard.

While getting some eggs inside the refrigerator, Chenle shoots a quick _“call me in 2 mins hyung. Let’s goooooo!”_ text to his older cousin. Not even a few seconds later he receives a reply signaling that their plan is finally happening. He tries to contain his excitement because he is not about to blow his plan out when he’s just a few seconds from doing it.

After gathering the rest of the ingredients from their pantry, Chenle puts them down the kitchen island and stands directly opposite of Jisung.

He was about to start chopping the chives when the loud sound of his ringtone filled up the room. One final look at his boyfriend and he sees him still scrolling through his emails. 

_“Dear acting demon, please possess me for the next 10 minutes or so. Dear Mrs. Hsu of acting classes, please possess me too if you would like to._ ” Chenle thinks before answering the incoming call from Kun’s now nameless phone number. 

He puts it on speaker mode and intentionally places it in the space between him and Jisung. 

“Hello?” he says before grabbing the bunch of chives to start cutting them.

_“Hello. Good morning! Is this Mr. Zhong Chenle?”_ the familiar voice from the other line greets. Chenle is kind of amazed by how his cousin sounds like a real professional. 

“Yes. It’s me. Who is this?” Chenle replies.

_“This is Park Seojoon from Yeoju Premium Outlets. We just want to confirm a few things with you regarding an order that you made yesterday.”_

Chenle mentally face-palms himself as soon as he hears the fake name his cousin used. _Yes. He just had to use the name of one of the most famous celebrities right now. Great._ Chenle looks up and sees Jisung looking at his phone with his eyebrows furrowed and narrowed eyes upon the mention of the familiar-sounding name. 

“Oh yes yes sure thing. Go ahead.” Chenle hurriedly says.

“What did you buy?” Jisung asks quietly, wary of being heard by the other line. But before the shorter boy could even reply, Kun has decided to talk again.

_“First of all, I would just like to confirm your order. You ordered a Gucci Black Leather Ankle Boot With Belt & Crystals, am I correct?” _

“Yes. That’s right.”

Jisung looks up at him with wide eyes at the mention of the luxury brand. “Gucci? You’re buying Gucci?” Jisung asks. Chenle nods in response and continues to slowly chop up the vegetables in front of him.

_“Okay. The total amount of your order will be $1370 dollars, taxes and shipping fee included. Is that right?”_ Kun says. 

Jisung looks at the phone in front of him judgingly as if also judging the person on the other line for saying that huge amount. “Those shoes are so expensive. What the fuck?” 

“I really want to buy it though.” Chenle says with a slight pout on his lips to which Jisung just nods, knowing how Chenle usually is when he really wants something. 

“Yup. That’s correct.” Chenle replies to Kun.

“Okay and I’ll charge it with the card number ending in, uhm, 0825. Is that correct Mr. Zhong?” Kun says with a little bit more volume and emphasis on the numbers.

“0825?” Chenle repeats, making sure that Jisung is listening.

“Yes. Is that correct?”

“Yes yes. That’s right.”

Chenle hears a small gasp in front of him along with the sudden stop of the typing sounds, so he looks at his boyfriend and sees him with eyes as wide as saucers and a hand flying to his open mouth. His eyes alternating between looking at the phone and looking at his boyfriend (whom he probably thinks is a whole another level of insane right now). Chenle tries not to break out of character while looking at Jisung’s cute yet obviously dumbfounded expression from what situation they are in right now.

_“Okay great! We will be shipping the product after a couple of business days. So thank you Mr. Chenle and have a good day!”_

“Thank you! Have a good one too!” Chenle pipes one last time before ending the call. 

Immediately after the call, Jisung grabs Chenle’s free hand and intertwines them. Chenle looks up to his boyfriend and sees him struggling for words. Trying not to either smile from how adorable his boyfriend is or immediately saying sorry from how panicked Jisung is right now is getting harder and harder as seconds pass by.

“Hey, baby,” Jisung says. “I think there is something wrong with your order a while ago.”

“Huh? I got everything right though?” Chenle innocently replies.

“No Lele. You see. 0825 is my card and yours is 0414.”

“Uhuh. I know that?” 

“You said it’s going to charge _my_ card.” 

“Yes. I know that.”

Jisung shuts up after hearing that, just looking at Chenle like he’s gathering the last bit of brain cells that he has to understand the conversation. 

“Oh. So we’re using, uhm, my card to buy the Gucci shoes that you ordered.”

“Why is there something wrong?” Chenle says while rubbing his thumbs on Jisung’s hands affectionately. “I just thought you would be okay with buying it for me. I can try to call them to cancel it.”

“No. No. I was just a little bit shocked by the price. That’s all.” Jisung replies with a smile that does not quite reach his eyes.

With one final press of his hands, Jisung lets go of Chenle’s hands and opens his laptop once again. Chenle sees Jisung biting his lips a little bit while staring at the black screen of his laptop. 

Not wanting to push the prank further and possibly hurt Jisung’s feelings and cause a misunderstanding, Chenle breaks out into the widest smile and was about to tell his boyfriend about the prank when Jisung suddenly closed his laptop and held Chenle’s hand once again.

“On a scale of about 1-10, how much do you want it?” Jisung leans forward and puts his crossed arms on the table.

“Huh?”

“The shoes baby. On a scale of 1-10, how much do you want it? If you’re going to buy something that expensive I need you to be sure of it.” 

Flustered by Jisung’s unexpected reply, Chenle finds himself fumbling for one. _Acting demon we are not yet done! Please possess me a little bit longer!_

“Like an 11/10, I guess?” Chenle rubs his nape while trying his very best to still act like he’s a bit shy about his order.

“Oh, shit really? That bad?”

“Actually, I’ve been looking at it for weeks now. It just looks really really nice and I feel like it would suit me.” Chenle looks at Jisung’s expression, waiting for him to get mad at him for using his card.

Unlike Chenle’s expectations, Jisung just sighs and uncrosses his arms. “Okay, you big baby. Go ahead with your order. Just make sure that you aren’t being scammed or something like that.”

It’s now Chenle’s turn to look at his boyfriend incredulously. 

“Really?” Chenle’s mouth falls open in shock. “But that’s a thousand dollars, Ji. _Dollars._ You’re letting me buy something that expensive with _your_ card?”

“Well yeah. I have a little more savings on my card so we can use that.”

Upon realizing what savings Jisung was talking about, he couldn’t help but slap his boyfriend’s arm in shock. “But baby. Those savings. You were going to use that to renovate your office in the studio right?”

Back in April while they were getting ready to sleep, Jisung kept on telling him about how messy and cramped his office area in the dance studio is. Chenle jokingly said that maybe he should start saving up since the dance studios are closed, however Jisung took his advice seriously. Since that night, Jisung has been saving up for the renovation of his office and the lounge area for the choreographers. 

Refusing to buy the new PS5 that he’s been waiting for since last year. Opting to bring a lunch box prepared by Chenle than eating out with his co-workers for lunch. Yet here he is. Ready to drop his savings just to pay a ridiculous amount for a pair of shoes that Chenle wants.

“Well, since Cororong is still here, I spend most of my time here at home than the studio so the office renovation can wait and since dance classes are being held online most of the time, the choreographers rarely visit the dance studio too so the lounge can wait as well,” Jisung said. “Besides, you seem to really like those shoes, so why not buy them for you? Think of it as a you’ve-worked-hard-so-here-treat-yourself gift.”

“A what?” Chenle chuckles.

“A gift for working your cute little ass off for the past months,” Jisung says with a sweet little smile on his face. “It’s your first day-off after working non-stop for 2 months in the restaurant. I see you eating more Haribo candies lately, and you just do that when you’re stressed. Don’t even get me started with your “discreet” sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night to cook something new, which by the way you have to work on your sneaking out skills you are kind of failing.”

“I’m just so proud of you for doing everything you can to still improve your already heaven-sent recipes and for not giving up on your dream restaurant no matter how hard the situation is right now. You are doing so so so so well baby. And if the shoes will make you happy, I’ll gladly buy it for you as long as it helps you feel less stressed even just for a little bit. Treat yourself Chenle.” 

The shorter boy feels his heart warm by a couple of notches from Jisung’s words. Chenle doesn’t know how Jisung does it but his boyfriend somehow knows what words to say at the right time. 

It’s true. Chenle has been really stressed with the restaurant lately with the decrease in the number of customers and the shift from a dine-in restaurant to a restaurant catering delivery. When he can’t sleep at night, he leaves his boyfriend in bed and proceeds to the kitchen to try and create a new dish, but nothing just seems to taste perfect that it will be a new bestseller of their restaurant. He has been more hands-on than ever with the restaurant and it took a toll on him and his confidence. There came a time when Chenle felt like he wasn’t doing anything right and that the restaurant might be just a few more weeks to closing. 

He never told Jisung any of his worries because Jisung’s also having problems with the dance studio and he does not want to add more weight on Jisung’s shoulder by comforting Chenle and reassuring him. But right now, Jisung is doing just that, even without Chenle telling him.

Chenle feels a lump on his throat and tears welling up in his eyes so he started breathing heavily, not wanting to ruin the lighthearted mood of the room. However, his tears betrayed him and soon enough, tears are just free falling from his face while he looks at the man who just said the words Chenle didn’t know he has been wanting to hear for so long.

Upon seeing his boyfriend crying, Jisung’s smile falls and he starts to wave his hands in front of Chenle frantically. “Holy shit Lele. Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want the shoes? I can buy you something else if you want to? It’s totally fine you don’t have to worry about it.”

Jisung was about to stand up from his chair but then Chenle is already walking away from his place. Jisung turns to his side just in time to catch the smaller boy who is barrelling towards him and wrapping his hands on Jisung’s waist so freaking tight. Jisung was a little bit hurt and shocked by the impact of Chenle’s hug but after he recovers from his shock, he wraps his arms around Chenle’s shoulders and starts carding his hand through his head to help his boyfriend calm down. With Jisung still sitting on the high chair, Chenle is at the perfect height to bury his face on Jisung’s.

“Hey, Lele. Tell me what I did wrong, please. You’re worrying me a little bit.” Jisung says slowly.

“No. It’s fine. You did nothing wrong.” Chenle sniffles, voice muffled on Jisung’s chest. “It’s just that I’ve been wanting to hear those words from someone else and you just said it when I least expected it. How can you expect me not to cry when you say things like that.”

“Baby. You scared me! I thought I did something wrong to make you cry out of nowhere.” Jisung lets out a chuckle and kisses the top of Chenle’s head. “But I’m not lying though. You deserve the whole world for being so hardworking and for trying your best to stay positive all the time.”

Chenle looks up at his boyfriend with tear-stained eyes and a slightly runny nose. “Thank you so much Ji. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Which one are you thanking for? My words or the Gucci shoes?” Chenle pinches Jisung’s side which caused Jisung to laugh. “I’m just kidding. Anything for you Chenle. We’ve talked about this before right? We promised to tell each other about anything that bothers either of us.”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I was just worried about you but I’ll be better next time.” he replies to which Jisung just smiles back.

“Okay now back to what we were talking about. Treat yourself to some bougie shoes. I’m sure those shoes would look stunning on you Lele. Will I need an inhaler for how breathtaking you will look?” Jisung says with a hand over his heart and terribly acting like someone who’s out of breath. 

Chenle lets out a laugh at his boyfriend’s antics. “Stop it! That’s too cheesy Jisung! You’ve been hanging out with Lucas hyung a little too much you also got infected by his disgusting pick-up lines.”

Jisung’s hand comes up to Chenle’s face to wipe the remaining tears off and then wipes his hands off his hoodie. “You just act as if you hate it but if you look at yourself right now and you’ll see how red you are”

“I’m sure as hell not.” Chenle huffs. “Besides, it’s a good thing you won’t be needing some kind of inhaler any time soon babe.” 

“And why wouldn’t I need one Mr. Zhong Chenle?”

“Because I’m not actually buying those shoes.” Chenle’s lips break out to an excited smile as he grabs Jisung’s confused face and makes him face the counter. He then points at the toaster, or rather the phone barely seen behind it. “It’s a prank baby! No one is buying those damn expensive as hell pair of shoes!”

“So nothing is going to be charged on my card?” Jisung asks slowly, eyes wide as he tries to gather the last bits of his sanity to try and understand what his boyfriend just said.

“Yep. Not even a single won.” 

“Oh.” Jisung mutters under his breath. 

For a few moments, Jisung just stared at Chenle’s eyes, appearing to look for even the slightest hint of a lie or discomfort in them. When Jisung found none, he sighed in what looks like relief after a few seconds. He drops his head on his hands and starts to mess his hair up, which caused Chenle to break into a huge laughing mess.

“Aish. Zhong Chenle! Really! You asshole!” Jisung says as he throws the first thing that he grabs, which in this case is the bunch of chopped up chives, towards Chenle’s direction. Chenle couldn’t even be bothered by the mess that Jisung is creating, he just kept on laughing his heart out with how adorable and whipped Jisung is. “Don’t do that again baby! You almost gave me a heart attack right there! I was already calculating how many classes I have to do to get my savings back after I pay for your shoes.”

”Okay. Okay. I’m sorry for doing that Ji,” Chenle wipes his tears from laughing and approaches Jisung, still laughing a little, and places a small peck on his boyfriend’s pouting lips as an apology. “But I was really bored earlier and I just saw this video on twitter and I wanted to see how you would react if I did it to you. Just like I thought, your reactions never disappoint me.”

“Be thankful that I love you and your cute ass self or else I would have punched you in the face the moment the caller said my card number. The way my brain shut down after you said my card number is absolutely insane”

“Awww. You think I’m cute and you love me? What the hell Ji. That’s kinda gay don’t you think?” Chenle lets out an exaggerated gasp but Jisung just rolls his eyes at the smaller boy with a fond smile. Chenle chuckles and wraps his arms around Jisung. “I love you too dumbass. I don’t think I tell that to you enough times. But I really do.”

Jisung raises his hands to cup Chenle’s cheeks and they just stared at each other as their hearts beat faster and faster. Staring at the person who makes them complete and enough. Soon enough, Jisung’s feelings of admiration towards his boyfriend are becoming too much so he leans down to meet Chenle halfway in a sweet kiss. As if on auto-pilot, Chenle’s arms tighten around Jisung in an attempt to be closer to his boyfriend, closer than what is possible. Their lips moving fluidly against each other as they try to convey what they feel for one another. When Chenle pulls away from the kiss, Jisung can’t help but chase it and steal one last peck. 

“So are you still buying the shoes? They’re expensive baby but just like I said you can treat yourself for working hard.” Jisung asks him.

“It’s a nice pair of shoes but I don’t need something that expensive.” Chenle shrugs. They have never been the type of people to spend money on things they don’t really need (well, aside from their gaming consoles because both of them agreed that _they are a need_ ) “Besides, I can think of other ways you can treat me for my hard work.” Chenle winks at the man in front of him.

“Yeah?” Jisung bends down a little and starts to trace light feathery kisses down Chenle’s jawline and onto his neck. “What do you have in mind Zhong Chenle? Care to share it with me?”

Chenle bites his lips as he stares at Jisung’s and then his lips suddenly break into one of his sweet smiles that Jisung loves to see every single day. “Buy me a tub of ice cream.” 

Jisung chuckles at Chenle and kisses his nose. “Okay dumbass. Ice cream it is.” Jisung says as he looks at Chenle with warm eyes.

“Häagen-Dazs Strawberry?”

“Sure and another flavor if you want to.” the younger replies. Chenle mutters a small _thank you_ against Jisung’s lips.

After a few more minutes of just them sharing short sweet kisses and basking around each other’s warmth, Chenle separates himself from Jisung (much to the younger’s dismay) goes to get his old phone. Jisung, on the other hand, goes back to his unattended laptop to finally continue replying to some emails. Jisung’s hand is just hovering over the touchpad when he hears Chenle shrieking.

“Holy shit! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

Jisung whips his head. His eyebrows meet in confusion as he looks at Chenle’s panicking figure.

“Baby what’s happened? Is there something wrong?” Jisung asks worriedly. He’s ready to leave his seat and go to his pouting boyfriend but then he dissolves into a laughing fit with what Chenle said next.

“I did not press record!”

“You’re such a dumbass Zhong Chenle!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I seriously did not expect myself to write a fic again after what happened last time but here we are. I just wrote this without thinking since yesterday so I am really really sorry if this has a lot of mistakes and is very underwhelming.
> 
> I would like to say thank you to everyone who messaged me when I really wanted to give up on writing. You guys really made my dark days end a lot faster than usual. I would also like to personally thank Evangeline and Gen for checking this before I posted this fic. You have my heart bubs seriously 🥺💕.
> 
> To you who is reading this, thank you so so so much for giving this fic a chance. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this short fic! Always remember to be kind and spread positivity to everyone! All the love 💕.
> 
> Please do give this fic a kudos if you liked it. You can also leave comments here, or message me on my twitter account or on my cat account. Your messages keep me motivated and happy and I really really appreciate them so much. Thank you!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreameiii)  
> [Curious Cat](curiouscat.qa/dreameiii)


End file.
